rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Danizelle Charms
Nascent Caste Details Favored Abilities: Martial Arts, Crafts, medicine, Presence, Resistence Anima Banners: Dark blue, almost black, reminiscent of the depths of the Sea with toxic oily threads of poisonous green. Caste Mark: A blue maelstrom pattern Anima Power: The Nascent Caste's power is that of a nurturer, a parent, and protector of the young. Those that stand against them find themselves feel as though they are children, striking at an adult helplessly. The Infernal may spend 10 motes as a reflexive action to flare their anima, giving them the power to quell resistance to their designs as they seek to better creation. Characters standing against them find themselves more suceptible to action as their physical and mental DVs are reduced by 2 for the scene against the Nascent as their instincts scream that they should not defy the parent figure before them. Akin to the slayers the Anima cannot affect anyone whose Conviction exceeds the Infernal's essence. The anima effect requires 5 willpower to resist for the scene. Torment of Danizelle: being a mother is a driving obsession for the Nascent Caste. The drive runs so deep that any warlock in the throes of the torment of the gorgon mother of change will become obsessed with the protection and nurturing of what they consider theirs. this ibsession is all-consuming and unrelenting, and even joking threats are reacted to with psychotic displays of force or needless transformation, poisoning or any other means of conveniently removing the threat. the Torment is treated as a severe Obsessive wyld mutation (abomination) for the rest of the day. people neaby who's MDV does not meet or exceed the infernal's Essence + primary virtue are caught up in the paranoid, maddened territorial fervor. Any threat, real or imagined towards something the warlock, or whomever was unlucky enough to get caught in the wave, will likely find themselves in the fight of their lives. Description: The Nascent Caste are not named for the newness inherent in them, but for potential. Potential in themselves, and in the world around them. Obsessive fixation on making living creatures "better" is the hallmark of the caste, whether it be through the use of mind and body twisting primordial magics or through the simple act of educating someone. Mind Rewriting and making drones of people are undesirable as it snuffs the potential brought by individuality. Whether turning men into monsters to fight a war, altering beasts of burden to provide more meat for their children or simply teaching children the things they will need to succeed in their life's paths the Nascent are at home. As a general trait the members of the caste are contemptuous of conformists and cowards, and offer great respect to even mortals with the courage to stand against them, and question them. The Nascent quest for potential is a constant search for the spark of genius and power, then fanning that spark until it bursts into flame. They tend to be uninterested in slaves, preferring to surround themselves with those who would strive to be seen as equal. General Titan Charms The first Danizelle Excellency: The Gorgon’s power is adaptive ''and ''Personal. '' She is a purveyor of ''change ''and alteration,'' striving to Alter herself and others to overcome difficulties perceived or to reshape life to unlock unrealized potential. This drive to change and grow is shared with her subordinates as she warps body and mind to better survive and thrive in Creation. She has little use for trinkets of stone and metal, holding living creatures as the pinnacle in her worldview. She is ruthless and without mercy when she is attacked. She does not drag out the torments of her enemies needlessly, instead slaying them swiftly and without malice and leaving them to feed new life ''where they fall. When she ''strikes she holds back nothing and cheats without shame. The Gorgon prefers to twist the truth and entice living creatures to her side. She freely alters ''their forms and minds to better help them thrive and ''adopts ''these chosen children as her own. The Serpent of Change is a ''mother who nurtures her young but will not coddle them. The Serpent is viciously protective of those she cares for, no matter how much they might irritate her. Her capacity to hold grudges ''is exceeded only by her devotion'' to those she cares about. She believes in an'' eye for an eye and ''repays in kind. ''She ''abhors stasis and stagnation, seeking to disrupt or destroy anything that foments such. The Excellency of the Serpent of Change can be used to enhance any roll involving the alteration or creation of living beings. She can also enhance any roll to twist fact and truth to her own ends, especially when the truth is misleading. Her power also aids in overcoming strength and executing hated foes. The excellency may not be used to aid in prolonging the suffering of others. It may also explicitly be used for any action to disrupt or destroy a static hierarchy or effect that removes the capacity for growth and change. No, She Who Lives in Her Name probably does not like her. Danizelle Mythos Exultant The gorgon's power is shared among her children and family. Double any stunt reward. The warlock keeps half of the total for herself. The rest must be distributed amongst her allies according to her whims. However, if she's alone she keeps it all. Ascendency Mantle of Danizelle The gorgon Mother is aptly titled, for her power weakens when she is not being such. She loses the benefit of this charm when she does not have a son or daughter under her care, whether birthed of herself or adopted. The gorgon Mother must nurture, protect and teach the young. Sorcerous Initiation of Danizelle The Gorgon mother is an expert in manipulating living things. In many ways she IS life, and her sorcerous initiation reflects this. Any sorcerous spell that directly affects a living creature costs no willpower. Spells that alter mind, body soul or directly destroy them such as threefold binding of the heart, essence inversion, Enemy of nature, Unbreakable bones of stone, or horribly the Rune of Singular hate would qualify. Spells that conjure external forces to affect living things such as total annihilation or flying guillotine would not qualify. Conversely her affinity for life weakens her magics on the inanimate. Any spell cast to affect an inanimate object, such as any spell that summons a construct, or alters materiels in creation suffer from the cost of an additional willpower. Summoning and banishment are unaffected by this initiation, for they are the purview of Cecelyne and are unaffected in cost. Danizelle Charm Trees Adaptation Charms: Sea and Shadows Alteration Cost: ''' 1m/sense; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency Darkness, light, Water, fog, and unnatural Phenomena can all block the senses of the Warkock, not so with this charm. For the cost of one mote the infernal can adapt her senses to nearly any condition one can imagine, allowing her to convert her sense to one best suited to the terrain and phenomena at hand. She could see in the dark, hear underwater, or feel when otherwise prevented by her environment, allowing her to negate blindness, inability to smell, or difficulty hearing. The power gains the ability to bypass supernatural means of blocking the senses at Essence 4 so long as the creature causing the problem is not higher essence than she. Unfortunately in adapting to the new environment all penalties normally assigned to it apply in normal conditions, requiring the infernal to expend another mote per sense to re-adapt to normalcy. I.E. if the infernal were to render herself able to see and hear in the lightless depths of the deepest oceans, the penalties for doing so apply fully to being on land in the light. This transformation is accompanied by obvious physical changes that may be difficult to hide, marking her as unnatural. '''Warp-Spasm Cost: '2'm/die; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; {C}'Type: 'Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Obvious, Shaping '''Duration: '(scene) '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency Mastery of form and adaptation Brings Danizelle a unique understanding of how life can be made better... or how it can turn on itself. The Warlock spits a curse at her target and forces them to begin mutating uncontrollably. Muscles ripple, light suddenly becomes too bright, or perhaps eyesight becomes replaced by Sonar or gender abruptly changes to the opposite sex or something else. Mechanically this Charm does not add permanent mutations, but adds a -1 Internal penalty per two motes spent (max: infernal's essence) to all actions for the duration of the scene as the victim's body rebels painfully, causing distraction and disorientation as well as an inability to focus. The Infernal has absolutely no control over the application of the mutations or what form they take. in the end, creatures with awakened essence stabilize at the end of the scene, reverting to their normal forms. Unawakened creatures are left with whatever disfigurements finalize themselves on their bodies, though they take no further penalties as they acclimate to their new state. Removal of such mutations can be done with a simple success on a crafts: genesis roll, or through use of simple alchemy if the Mortal's lucky enough to know someone with the means. '''Twisted Body Meditation Cost: Variable; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''First Danizelle Excellency The First thing the Nascent Caste learn is to enhance their own bodies through gross alterations of their own flesh in preparation for learning to do so to others. An Infernal who learns this Charm selects a package of (Essence x 10) points of temporary positive mutations as a “library” of options. She must allocate all of these points at the time of purchase, even if that means choosing mutations she doesn’t really want as filler.Once allocated, the library remains fixed. However, raising Essence allows the Infernal to re-allocate all (Essence x 10) mutation points from scratch as though she just acquired the Charm. At Essence 10, the warlock may reallocate her mutations by spending one full day in either isolated meditation. The Warlock may add or remove any of the mutations from her library by paying 1m for a pox, 2m for an affliction, 3m for a blight, 4m for an abomination. The shaping persists until dispelled or removed. '''Savage Bitch Blowback Cost: 4m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Shaping, Combo-Ok '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Twisted Body Meditation The Warlock's flesh becomes suffused with her own shaping Essence, and gains a severe resistance to the efforts of others to alter her form. The Warlock's vicious, contrary nature manifests as seething refusal to bend to another's whims. The Infernal spends 4 motes when targeted by a shaping attack to negate the effect, forcing the opposite of their intent to occur. If the shaping would kill her, she instead heals, or regains motes if her health is full. Attempts to add mutations remove them, and vice-versa. A second purchase at Essence 5 allows the Infernal to spend 8m, 1W to rebound the shaping attack onto it's caster rather than suffering the indignity of the alteration. '''Contrarian Maniac Deflection Cost: '8m; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Reflexive '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback As the Warlock's power grow,so does her rejection of the right of others to dictate her fate. The contrary urge to disobey orders given from one unloved becomes nigh overwhelming to the point where she cannot abide even steel and fire dictating that her flesh be marred. The Infernal pays 8 motes and shapes her body temporarily into the opposite of an oncoming attack. She becomes Ice to snuff fire, sun-bright blaze in the face of a tsunami, a veritable blaze of shielding life essence in the face of a soulbreaker. Her contrarian nature perfectly parries the oncoming attack. This Perfect Defense suffers from the Imperfection of the Serpent of Change. Imperfection: Danizelle can never use her perfect defense against anyone she holds a positive intimacy to, regardless of their betrayal. The resolution of whether a defense is valid is considered resolved before any charm such as Kimbery's charms that shift people to reviled can change the result '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation ' Cost: -(10m); Mins: Essence 2; Type: Permanent Keywords: None Duration: Permanent (Instant) Prerequisite Charms: Twisted Body Meditation Danizelle is a master of adapting herself to the circumstances which she faces. When she needs to be seductive, she seduces. When violence is needed she strikes with unrelenting force. Upon learning this charm, the infernal selects one of the following packages of benefits and drawbacks. She may repurchase this charm to a maximum of (essence) times if she wishes to obtain other sets. However, the infernal may keep only one such evolutionary path active at a time. To switch the infernal need only take a speed 6 action and shift her appearance. Doing this also allows her to switch out any mutations she has active from Twisted Body Mutation. '''Enticing Form Mastery There are many times when one can catch more flies with honey than one can with unrelenting Savagery. Knowing the wisdom of this, the Serpent of Change is quick to adopt a form ideal for seducing others to her side, rather than simple murdering her enemies. Upon assuming an Enticing Form, the Gorgon receives a free dot of appearance, which counts as natural for all purposes except adding maximum dice. More powerfully, the gorgon with her mastery of evolution, may calculate maximum appearance penalties using the relative total of mutations between her and her social target. If the gorgon has 10 mutation points and her target has 5, then she may inflict a maximum MDV penalty of 5 from the differences in appearance. Never let it be said that evolution is not beautiful. Such attunement to seduction is not without its cost. Specialization means giving something up. Accordingly, the infernal takes an internal penalty of (essence) to all actions to threaten or engage in violence. Savage Fury Persona Just as the Warlock learns to shape the world around her, she learns to forge her own flesh into a weapon. Be that weapon one of slaughter, or simple survival matters not. She hones her body into that of an apex predator, assuming a suite of (Essence x5) mutation points from her Twisted Body Meditation Charm. The form chosen is fixed, though can be redesigned each time the infernal gains Essence. Her attunement to survival and savagery inflicts an internal penalty of (essence) on all non-intimidation social rolls Wicked Genius Insinuation The infernal bends her mind to intellectual pursuits, shaping her form to assist at the cost of social grace and physical prowess. The Infernal suffers an internal penalty equal to her essence on all social rolls and Physical actions not directly related to a mental pursuit such as crafting by enhancing her mind and extending it through her form. Her seat of consciousness extends thtroughout her whole body, as every nerve and much of her body are repurposed to intellectual pursuit. Shadow-Stalker Camoflage Sometimes it's better to be unseen and unknown.' '''The Infernal renders herself fluid and hard to see, skin taking on camoflage patterns that disrupt her silhouette, her feet and hands padding to absorb sound, giving her successful efforts of stealth a supernatural quality that require charms to see through. This is considered a perfect effect that adds her essence successes to normal stealth checks in contested rolls. The Infernal's total focus on remaining unseen cuts her speed in half and reduces all DVs by 2. '''Loving Mother Attitude' The Infernal's focus turns outward, to the people around her. She gains a dot of charisma that is considered natural for the purposes of calculating Excellencies, and reduces by 2 the mote cost of any action to aid another person. As a side-effect the Infernal's ability to concieve is not limited to the constraints of gender, and she is able to couple with anyone male, female, demon, god or Raksha to produce children. If her partner is female, either can be the one who concieves. The Infernal cannot take hostile action against anyone to whom she has a positive intimacy in this aspect. Demon-Dancer Apparition ''' Just as she can behave as a siren or Monster the Infernal adapts herself to courtly intrigue and negotiation. Her movements perfect, her etiquette flawless, she becomes incapable of crass and vulgar behavior. She cannot fail to make a good impression no matter what social setting she is in, and instinctively knows the proper etiquette for whatever situation she finds herself. The Infernal's Social attacks gain the unexpected quality by spending a willpower. The Infernal's distaste for actions outside decorum prevent her from violating social taboos without spending (essence) willpower while she wears this aspect. '''Voice of the Siren Song Cost: 10m, 1w; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock' voce takes on an unnatural timbre, inhumanly beautiful that fascinates and mesmerises listeners. The Infernal's verbal social attacks inflict an intimacy of lustful adorationthe first time the Infernal successfully initiates a social attack. This Unnatural Mental Influence costs 2 Willpower to resist. Persons already bearing a positive intimacy to the Warlock are unaffected. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. '''Enticing Hunter's Stance Cost: 1m, 1W; Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Scene '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Form Mastery The Warlock's ability to creep into the minds of her victims grows as she selects her target to turn her attention to. She attunes herself to the desires of her chosen victim and her intimacies. The Infernal gains the ability to add her Essence to any social roll that exploits said intimacies in lieu of the normal MDV adjustment. The Infernal gains a temporary intimacy of lust for the duration of the charm to the target. The Infernal must be using Enticing Form Mastery for the charm to take effect. '''Insidious Seductress' Touch Cost: 5m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Emotion, Social '''Duration: '''Indefinite '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Enticing Hunter's Stance What Malfeas doe by fury and Cecelyne does with law, the Warlock learns to do with reward both insidious and addictive. With a touch the infernal can mark her chosen victim (who must bear a positive Intimacy to her) as hers, enticing them to fealty and devoted obedience with her touch. The Infernal caresses her target and they feel a wash of fulfillment and... not quite pleasure. Their willpower refreshes to full when she leaves her mark, and the victim is left with a euphoric feeling of fulfillment whenever they pursue tasks and acts they believe will benefit her. So long as the victim believes she is pursuing her interests or fulfilling her requests, they recieve a +2 bonus on all rolls, as well as make a conviction roll to regain willpower once every hour of their labor as a direct result of the feelings of euphoric contentment in their tasks suffuse them. Refusal to do so carries no penalty, but the benefits and feelings of fulfillment recede totally, resurging when they again believe themselves to be helping her. The euphoria is addictive, and the victim must achieve a success on a temperance roll to force themselves to cease their work. This charm may be repurchased at Essence 5. Should the Infernal seduce and actually consummate the relationship the victim gains an Urge to Assist and Obey the Warlock. Acting to fulfill the urge gives +2 successes on all rolls in lieu of the +2 dice and the recipient rolls to regain Willpower every hour. Spending a willpower suppresses the Urge for 24 hours, and removes the benefits. Should the victim do so three days straight the urge fades and all benefits are lost, leaving them affected by the lower power aspect of the charm. This usage of the charm cannot affect a being already afflicted with an Urge. This charm can only be used on a target already affected by Enticing Hunter's Stance. '''Unreasonable Defiance Inspiration Cost: 2m; Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback, Enticing Hunter's Stance While the Warlock makes prey of those around her who aren't her children, but she also is defiant to the core, and understands how to exploit that, turning the meekest mouse into an outraged lion. She simply speaks, inspiring this righteous, irrational fury in the one she has attuned to by Enticing Hunter's stance, driving them to disobey an order, or her as she wishes. Her delight in inspiring people to outrage allows her to issue a command, which if successful, the target will do the opposite of in irrational defiance. Or she may point their ire at an order given by someone, sparking them to do the opposite of what is demanded in a burst of irrational defiance as Unnatural mental Influence. This power costs 1 willpower to resist. '''Rebuke of Orders Cost: ''; '''Mins: '''Essence 2; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: '''None '''Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Savage Bitch Blowback The Nascent Caste are rebellious and defiant, often rebuking orders without thought to whether they are good ones. The Infernal treats any social attack given as a command as an unacceptable order. She gains a bonus of half her essence to her MDV against more clever opponents that request, cajole or use other tactics for the cost of 2 motes. Moreover, her aversion to barked out commands extends to others, and she cannot issue commands without violating her own nature. She may advice, cajole or use any other method so long as she does not issue a command outright. To do so inflicts 2 points of Limit upon her for defiance of her own nature. '''Mercy or Swift Death' Cost: -''; '''Mins: '''Essence 3; '''Type: '''Permanent '''Keywords: ' Duration: '''Permanent '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (any) It is not in the nature of the Nascent Caste to prolong suffering or torture something deliberately. By accident or design, things happen but they need not be beleabored. Her nature is predator and nurturer both, and when she kills she endeavors for it to be quick and clean. Prey is to be eaten, rivals dispatched, enemies destroyed, it is the way of things. The Infernal no longer needs worry about compassion of 3+ when choosing to kill. However, she may not drag out, torture, or leave someone cruelly to die alone, or suffer in agony. She is considered to always succeed on compassion checks with five successes when contemplating inflicting, prolonging or ignoring anguish save for the effort it takes to end something's life. If the Infernal finds someone suffering from disease, torture, starvetion or other agonies they cannot endure alone she must stop and either assist them as best she can. If she cannot help them and they will not recover by her best estimates she must dispatch them cleanly, with as little pain possible. If she is battling an enemy, wounded enemies taken prisoners must be healed before interrogation or killed, and inflicting agony to make them talk is abhorred. Anything else is against her nature, and thus pointless. '''Primordial Concept Integration Cost: 2m; Mins: '''Essence 4; '''Type: '''Simple '''Keywords: '''Combo-OK, Social '''Duration: '''Instant '''Prerequisite Charms: '''Evolutionary Path Adaptation (any three) When the Serpent of change is confronted by accusations about her actics, she is likely to speak of adaptation bein the need to integrate other concepts into oneself. Make no mistake, the nascent are inveterate thieves and mimics when it comes to adapting new tricks for survival in creation and without. THe Architect of Utopia would refer to it as flagrant plagiarism. In truth the Nascent take primordial things they have been exposed to and integrate such things into their own designs, insinuating themselves into the designs of other primordials and taking from them. This is a stand-alone charm that may be repurchased for different effects, each of which must be purchased as separate charms. The Infernal must have been exposed to a primordial thing, be it element, construction or concept in order to integrate it into herself. The easiest for the denizens of creation to mimic would be the five elements of creation, for they have been exposed to them every day since their birth. The Infernal chooses a primordial concept or construct to integrate and if they have been directly exposed,. can integrate the principles into themselves, changing their bodies. These Principles give a permanent enhncement of competence, though the mark of the thft is usually clear upon them. The Infernal can only integrate principles of Primordial costruct. Not at of Gods, exalts, simple demons or random ephemera from the wyld. These charms are the limit of this theft, and under no circumstance allow access to charms normally out of reach. '''Holy: HA! Made you look. You can never integrate Holy into yourself, even if you're no longer a creature of darkness shagging the Unconquered sun every night until the End of Days. Earth: ''' The durability of stone and the eternal stability of the earth is claimed by the Infernal. Her skin takes on the appearance of polished jade, of any color and her soak increases by 2L/2B with a hardness equal to her Essence or her soak rating, whichever is less. The bonus soak increases by 2L/2B for each variation of this charm purchased. '''Water: The affinity for the sea calls to the Warlock, and she cannot come to harm. Whenever the warlock is immersed in water she automatically manifests (Essence +4) dots of mutations which allow her to survive and move freely within said element. These mutations cost nothing, but they dissolve away the instant she steps onto land or otherwise leaves the water. As a side effect her skin becomes cool to the touch, as though she had just stepped out of a cold pond. Fire: '''Fire is the devourer, the consumer of all, and bringer of purity of the end. This is redundant to the Nascent caste for the ability to kill comes as naturally as breathing. But fire also brings warmth, and comfort, and passion. As she internalizes the flame, breathing it in and devouring it's essence she is driven to dance. Her performances ignite passions and draw attention. Those who witness her take comfort in the heat of her movement, and watch, rapt with awe. The infernal rolls Manipulation + Performance as she begins dancing, singing or otherwise performing and adds her essence as successes. Roll once for the scene in which she performs and compare the result with onlookers' MDVs the first time they see her performing. If she beats their MDV they will watch, mesmerized by her flickering, wild performance. The base cost to resist this Unnatural mental Influence is 1 Willpower. She cannot use the dance in a combo, or with any charms but excellencies. The distracting dance is meant to draw and keep attention, not command obedience. The visual sign of this is her hair becomes deep red if it wasn't already, and her eyes flicker like flames in the darkness. '''Air: The wind rushes and moves in pale imitation of Andorjan, but it carries it's own power. The Infernal's breath becomes charged with her essence, and should she press her mouth to another and breathe into them she may pass them up to ten motes to refill their own pools with per action. Wood: '''Wood is important to the Nascent Caste, for it represents fecundity, fertility and life itself. The Warlock's body begins releasing heady floral scents, signalling her own fertility. No longer is she constrained to the limits of crude biology to concieve a child. With a touch to her partner's skin she may concieve a child within herself bearing the blood of her chosen partner. For five motes she may impregnate anyone capable of bearing a child as though she were the father. A barren womb falls before her essence and a woman (or whatever) which is incapable of pregnancy becomes as fertile and healthy as a woman in her prime for the duration. The Infernal may even concieve intependently of others, though the child will grow into the spitting image of her sole parent. The child is guaranteed to be delivered without complication, and the nascent may choose which parent the blood favors for determining inheritence. There is one exception. Should the Warlock choose to mate with a dragon blood the exalt's blood takes primacy no matter what. Further, the Infernal is also considered to be a dragon-blood with a breeding rating equal to the number of times this charm has been purchased for the purpose of determining whether the child will exalt or not. This only applies when mating with one already bearing the blood of the dragons, realized or dormant. '''Vitriol: Caustic, venomous, acidic, horrid green, vitriol is inimical to life in creation, though it is a celebrated element in Malfeas. The Infernal integrates Vitriol into herself and gains the ability to coat her natural weapons as the stuff bleeds from her pores. The Infernal's natural attacks do lethal damage, and all attacks gain +2 damage when she causes the stuff to seep from her fingernails andcover her hands, or bleed up her weapons Fate: Exposure to the Loom of Fate direct is a potent experience. The Infernal cannot attune themselves so that they are within fate, or any primordial design, but she can gain some insight into how it works. the Infernal may attempt a reroll of a failed action as her instinctive analysis of the loom, or the design that dictates the ream she's in, guides her to the correct action. Utilizing this power costs five motes as if it were a third excellency, for the will of a hellborn being cannot incorporate the idea of failure in the way a normal human mind could. Games of Divinity: '''The Warlock has a story to tell. She has somehow been inside the Jade palace, exposed to the Games of Divinity, surrounded by powerful Gods and Incarnae and lived to tell the tale. She has felt the sublime addictive pull of the games, even if only from a balcony... watching. She has taken that addictive draw and integrated it into herself, making her a lethal danger to the uninitiated around her. Her addictive presence affects mortal beings, and each scene spent in the presence of one who is not a God, Exalt, Demon or other supernatural baddie counts as a scene of building an intimacy of Addicted Reverence towards her. Being in her presence or praying to her alleviates the addictive compulsion, but prayers to her also count as a scene towards building said intimacy, even if one is a God, Demon, or Exalt... They should know better. ''Aid Charms:'' ''Rage Charms:'' ''Mother Charms:'' ''Soul-World Charms:'' ''Heretical Charms:' Category:Souls